The invention relates to a process for producing particles from plastics.
A multiplicity of applications use plastic particles in the form of fibers (fibrids) or free-flowing particles (powders), for example fibrids in the production of special papers (tea bags) or as asbestos substitute in fibrated concrete and plastic powders in coatings and in dispersions.
Fibrids are understood to mean artificially produced short, fine plastic fibers with a length of between 0.5 and 6 mm and a diameter of approximately 1 to 10 .mu.m.
A production of fibrids has become known in which the plastic in alcoholic solution is emulsified with water and injected under high pressure into an evacuated chamber. By this means, the alcohol evaporates suddenly and tears the liquid jet apart, short fibers being produced which are subsequently separated by drying from the water surrounding them.
A solvent-free and dry production process for plastic particles is desirable, however, because by this means the production effort can be considerably reduced.